Menolly
by Farrago
Summary: Menolly wird auf ihrer ersten Reise als Gesellin zu ihrer Heimatburg in die Halbkreisbucht geschickt. Dort muss sie einmal mehr mit den Vorurteilen und Ansichten der alten generation, besonderse ihrer Eltern kämpfen...


1. In der Harfnerhalle

Seit Menolly zur Gesellin aufgestiegen war, war nur kurze Zeit vergangen. Meister Shonegar hatte sie weiter in ihrer Stimmbildung unterrichtet und sie hatte gerade ihr erstes Instrument gefertigt, das auf einem Fest zum Verkauf stehen sollte. Dieses Fest würde am nächsten Ruhetag stattfinden, da keine Fäden angekündigt waren. Doch nun saßen Gesellen wie Lehrlinge in der großen Halle und erfreuten sich des Abendessens. Nachdem die Platten abgeräumt waren erhob sich Robinton, der Meisterharfner mit einem Räuspern. Mehrere Burgen hatten nach Harfnern gefragt und es war Zeit, dass sich seine Gesellen auf Wanderschaft begaben. Drachenreiter würden sie zu ihren Zielen bringen. Während Fäden fielen war nicht daran zu denken, Menschen alleine quer über den Kontinent wandern zu lassen. Neben den Burgherren, die um Harfner baten um ihre Kinder unterrichten zu lassen hatte er auch von Elgion eine Anfrage erhalten, ihm einen Gehilfen zu schicken.

Seit die Fäden fielen musste in der Halbkreisbucht niemand Hunger leiden und die kleine Gemeinde in der Burg war über die letzten Jahre beständig gewachsen. Nun kamen viele Kinder in das Alter, in dem ihre Unterweisung beginnen konnte und Yanus, der Burgherr hatte vorgeschlagen, eine zweite Gruppe gleichzeitig mit der ersten zu unterrichten, damit sie nicht so viel Zeit für den Fischfang verlören.

Robinton wusste, dass er auch Menolly auf Wanderschaft schicken musste, auch wenn sie noch nicht lange in der Harfnerhalle war, aber indem er sie zur Gesellin gemacht hatte, um sie vor dem Zorn Ponas zu schützen, hatte er ihr auch weitere Pflichten auferlegt, die sie jetzt zu erfüllen hatte.

Er erhob seine Stimme: „Ruhe bitte! Viele Burgherren haben nach Harfnern oder Harfnergehilfen gefragt. Ich werde euch gleich bekannt geben, wer von den Gesellen in welcher Burg unter kommt." Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Als erstes: Gesellin Menolly!" Verwirrt blickte Menolly zur Tafel der Meister. „Meister Shonegar hat mir von deinen großen Fortschritten erzählt. Und Meister Jerint hat dein Gitarre sehr gelobt. Ich denke, wir sollten dich vor eine neue Herausforderung stellen. Nicht, dass die Barone meinen, ich würde dich bevorzugt behandeln, nur weil du ein Mädchen bist. Deshalb wirst du eine Weile in einer Burg arbeiten und dein Können unter beweis stellen." Menolly nickte. Das erste Mal, als sie davon erfahren hatte, das Gesellen die Harfnerhalle verlassen mussten hatte sie es als Schock aufgenommen. Doch nun war das Selbstvertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten so weit gewachsen, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte auf Reisen zu gehen. So früh hatte sie allerdings nicht damit gerechnet. Der Harfner sprach weiter: „Elgion hat um einen Gehilfen gebten, Menolly, deshalb frage ich dich zu erst. Bist du bereit eine Stelle in der Halbkreisbucht anzunehmen?"

Menolly glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was hatte der Meisterharfner zu ihr gesagt. Sie wollte nie zurück zu dem Ort, an dem man ihr die Musik verboten hatte. Nie mehr zurück, dahin wo sie eine Schande für ihr Familie war…

„Menolly…" drang die Stimme des Harfners zu ihr durch. „Menolly, du kannst ablehnen, wenn du nicht gehen willst. Ich weiß um die Erinnerungen, die du an diesen Ort hast. Aber denk darüber nach. Wenn wir alte Ansichten ändern wollen und unser Ziel ist, dass sich die Menschen neuen Gedanken und Ideen öffnen, dann dürfen wir nicht eine Chance verpassen. Außerdem hat dein Bruder doch ein Recht drauf zu erfahren, wie es dir geht…" Damit ließ er von Menolly ab.

Welche gesellen in welche Burg geschickt wurden bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Menolly hörte und sah nichts. Nicht einmal zum Denken war sie im Moment fähig. Sie merkte erst, dass sich der Saal leerte, als sie am Arm gepackt und aus dem Raum geführt wurde. Sebell stand neben ihr. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich echte Sorge um sie. „Robinton hat es nicht böse gemeint. Du weißt doch wie er ist. Er will dir nicht wehtun. Schlaf eine Nacht darüber…" Vor ihrem Raum ließ er sie allein. Als sie eintrat schoss ihr Prinzesschen entgegen. Die Augen rot gesprenkelt zirpte sie wie wild, als sie sich auf Menollys Schulter nieder ließ.


End file.
